The New Fox Lord: Novus Satus
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Naruto fails at the valley of the End. Born again, he finds himself stuck inside his own destiny that might change the fate of the Elemental Nations forever. NxKxH
1. Chapter 1

Here it is. The New Fox Lord: Novus Satus. I've wanted to write on the new fox lord forever but I feel that I can't do any more with it so I'm re-writing it here. So boom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

His head ached. His body shook with pain. How long had he been laying there. Impossible to say. After the first day he'd stopped keeping track. It wasn't like it mattered. If anyone wanted him to come back they would have sent someone to find him by now. The Anbu were more than capable of finding him quickly. Why hadn't they? It was a stupid question. He didn't even need to ask it really.

Kyuubi.

One word, a name. That one word made his life hell. That name struck fear into the hearts of the older generation of Konoha. It made them pull their children away from him, out of fear. That one simple word made people want him dead.

'**Would it helped if I said sorry'** the demon fox growled from within him.

'No. If you could change this hell I call a life, then you would be helping.'

Sure, Naruto had friends. They cared about him, at least, on some level. That little fact didn't change the rest of his life though. The children's parents still wanted him dead. Dead or exiled. As long as he wasn't allowed in the village that he loved, that he called home, they would be happy.

Kyuubi's deep, bestial, laugh echoed through him. **'You insult me by believing I can't! I can make you great, powerful beyond measure! Far superior to the even your theorized hero, Namikaze.' **

Each word made Naruto shiver. He hadn't moved since he and Sasuke clashed. The last thing Naruto remembered was a blinding light. When he woke he was on the ground in the forest. He hadn't moved since. Hope was something that was a part of him but laying broken on the ground had withered the last of it away. Kyuubi's words sparked that feeling inside of him. The one that pushed him. 'I refuse to release you.' He said with non-existent confidence.

**'I am the Kitsune no Kyuubi, mortal! You are my vessel, my prison. You alone are granted my powers when I feel the need to give them to you.'** Kyuubi laughed again, holding it. Making it last what seemed like an eternity **'Power itself is the answer. You need power. If the people of Konoha can't respect you for simply holding me then you need to show them that you deserve it! You've been trying to do that all of your life and have seen, first hand, that they will not recognize you for your achievements. There is still one way to gain their attention, their respect.'**Silence swept over Naruto's mind. He didn't want to interrupted Kyuubi and risk angering the Demon but he didn't have the patience to wait for an answer.

'And that would be… what?' Naruto chided

'**Demand their respect!'** Kyuubi roared, **'Make them know your name. Give them a reason to fear you. This is the Demon's method of gaining the respect of humans. Our power is far beyond that of the humans. They fear that power. They fear Demons, and monsters.'**

Again, the silence washed over Naruto. It could work. Konoha had feared the Fox's power even when Kyuubi was sealed inside him. 'There's just one flaw in your plan, Fox.'

'**Really, enlighten me.'**

'I. Am. Not. Going. To. Re. Lease. You.' Naruto said slowly. Knowing that Kyuubi would want something from him in return for whatever it had planned.

'**You are as blind as ever. I AM A DEMON LORD!'**the Fox screamed, **'The strongest of all them. I can do anything I want. Anything my mind desires I can have. With the exception of breaking this, cursed, seal.'**Naruto heard a sigh escape Kyuubi, **'And it's a horrible embarrassment for me to be encaged. A horrible weakness to. I'm unable to defend myself and I'm forced to rely on you, a human. Something no demon should be forced to do.**

'**So, out of rare compassion for another I'm willing to help you. To give you power that no human can withstand.'**

Naruto couldn't speak. If he could he would have slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately his body still wasn't cooperating with him.

There was no way that any of what Kyuubi just said could have been true. Kyuubi was a demon, demons could lie. Still, Naruto found himself about to accept Kyuubi's offer. 'It could be a trick. The damn fox might just be trying to get out while I'm weak'

'**Trust given without reason is often the most dangerous kind. Especially if you consider the one your tempted to trust an enemy.'**

The only temptation he felt was to grin. He trusted the demonic fox completely and without reason. It was stupid and unfounded and probably the final mistake of his life but his gut was giving him a very solid answer. 'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes, mortal.'**

'I accept your offer. Now tell me what will happen' A surge of Chakra hit Naruto. He gasped as it filled him. Warmth accompanied the blast of Chakra. It was like nothing Naruto had ever felt before. Pain, power, weakness, strength. All the things he felt washed away from him as the Chakra spread through his body, intertwining itself with him.

'**How does it feel, Kit? My Chakra, Power. Centuries of purely chaotic energy coursing through your body. It must be excruciation.'**

Pain stabbed into his body. Pain like he'd never felt before. The warmth he'd felt was replaced by a blazing fire. Not a single part of him felt relief from the pain. 'What… is this… Fox?' Naruto struggled to put the sentence together. It felt like barbed wire was wrapped around his body, being tugged over his skin as salt was poured over him.

'**Your human body isn't able to sustain my power. Your body is currently converting to something that can sustain the power that you now have.'**

'What do you mean, 'something'. What am I turning into.' the pain coursing through his body was unimaginable. It took a minute to put the words into an intelligible sentence.

Kyuubi hesitated, knowing the boy would most likely turn into a Demon in human form. Only a Demon could hold it's power and survive.**'I don't know what you will turn into. My best guess is a Demon. Your new body would have to be able to hold my power. Noting below Demon level is strong enough to use my powers and survive. How you were able to while in your human state, baffles me even today. It should have killed you, us.'**

'How long will it last?'

'**Day's, month's. Year's maybe. I've never done this particular transfer before. I know only what I have seen and this is a new sight for me.'** Kyuubi chuckled

"I'm…" a stab of pain went through his neck, "I'm… trusting you with my body." Darkness filled Naruto's eyes and finally sleep took him away from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata waited anxiously for days. Naruto was missing but she felt like a piece of her was missing as well. When he was on missions or away for breaks she'd never felt this but now it was hitting her full blast.

She would stand by the massive gates of Konoha and wait for Naruto to return, wait for her other piece to return. It was all she could really do. Sakura had seen her doing this and was utterly disgusted. The rest of the team sent to retrieve Sasuke returned. Given they were all badly injured but they still returned. Naruto had not returned at all. Spies of Konoha reported to the fifth Hokage that they had seen Sasuke with Orochimaru and that Naruto had failed but there were still no signs of his body anywhere.

Tsunade had dispatched Anbu to locate Naruto and bring him back. If Sasuke was with Orochimaru then Naruto had failed to stop him, but then where was he? She intended to find out. He was the one who brought her back to the village and she'd be dammed if she let him go without exhausting every single option to find him.

The order to search every nook and cranny of fire country had been given seven days ago. Two weeks after the team returned without Naruto.

"Lady Hyuga. I apologize for bothering you but the Hokage wishes to see you." A masked Anbu member said as he appeared next to her.

"O-o-okay. I will a-arrive shortly." The masked Anbu disappeared without even raising his head. 'Why aren't you looking for Naruto-kun!' she yelled inwardly at the man. Her mind was the only place she could talk without stuttering or saying something incorrectly. It was also there that she cursed herself for not going to look for him herself. He needed someone to care for him. Of course he had the Hokage. Tsunade-sama would never abandon Naruto. Who else loved him? No one. Well she did. 'I count as someone who cares for him' she though as she looked through the gate. 'Come back Naruto. I miss you.'

A tear streamed down Hinata's cheek as she turned to go meet with the Hokage.

(Four years later\ with Naruto)

A low traveling gust of wind flew through the trees. The animals could be heard rustling around in the bushes. Doing their own thing to get along. The birds chirped loudly in the trees and the mice scurried around looking for something to eat.

Nature was completely undisturbed by his presence. He was like a part of the environment.

Naruto opened his eye's slowly, the light of the afternoon sun nearly blinding him. When his eye's adjusted to the light he looked around the small grove that he laid in. it was peaceful. Like something you would only see in a movie.

'**Finally awake.'**Kyuubi said as Naruto sat up to get a better look at the grove.

"Yeah. I'm up. How long was I out? The last thing I remember was…" he thought for a minute trying to pick what to say, "Pain. Unimaginable and unbearable pain." Naruto cringed when he remembered it. It had only lasted a few seconds and it still scared him.

'**Good. I'm glad you're awake and, again, I'm sorry about the pain. It was that or death. As for the length of your slumber. It has been four years, give or take a few months. Oh, by the way, you look amazing.'**

An image of himself passed though his head. He was monumentally taller, 6'1 at least. His orange jumpsuit was extremely small and torn in several places. These weren't the things that stole Naruto's attention. The tail that was attached to his backside was currently holding his attention. It was red with an orange tip and it was… Fluffy. It matched his new hair which had also turned red. Though still messy, it had grown considerably. Sticking out of the hair were two small fox ears. He reached up to where his human ears should have been and found nothing. The whiskers on his cheeks had darkened and his eye's held a solid red. Though there wasn't the anger and rage in them. They were just eyes. Normal, red, eyes.

'**It's a shame you didn't get all nine tails. They would have completed you as the Kyuubi. Now how do you feel?'**

'Fine I guess. The pain is gone and I feel, well, unstoppable.' Naruto let out a surge of chakra. It flared around him, red as his eyes. 'I've never felt this powerful.'

'**Good. Now I need to make a request of you.'**

'Go ahead.'

'**Take my name, not just my title as Kitsune. My full name, Kitsune no Kyuubi. Use my name as your own. For a while anyway. Your name means nothing right now. The name 'Naruto' inspires hate. The name 'Kyuubi' inspires fear.'**

Naruto didn't like it. He hated it actually. Not using Kyuubi's name, that didn't bother him, but his name being useless. He wanted people to respect him, while he was being him. 'Will I be able to use my name again?'

'**Yes. I wouldn't deprive you of what you deserve. Once the people have learned your power and know your fury then you can take back your name.'**

'Fury?'

'**Yes, fury. You're a Demon. A Lord in training. Fury is in our blood. You'll feel it, the need. It's constant and agonizing yet at the same time it fills us with joy. There are some of us who control ourselves. We try to restrain our minor outbursts of anger. I don't recommend you do that though.'**

'Why not? If I can control myself why shouldn't I?'

'**I controlled myself. I restrained my outbursts. You feel in control, like you're doing fine. It builds up though. Once it reaches your limit you lose yourself. You attack, kill, destroy, anything to release the pent up anger. What's worse is you can't stop yourself. If the Fourth hadn't sealed me inside of you I would have destroyed everything in my frenzy.'**

That's why the Fox did it. Not because it wanted to, because it couldn't control himself. It made sense to Naruto, in a way. If he actually felt the _need_ then he would believe the Fox completely. That could wait though. Right now he _needed_ to get home. Back to Konoha. 'Okay, no restraining myself then. Now, where are we?' he didn't feel like spending time on reasoning's right now.

'**A mid-realm. It's a place between the living realm and that of the dead. If you want to leave then ask. I'll show you how to get back. Before you do though, you need to know of the time difference. I was able to bring you here after you fainted so that you wouldn't be found in the middle of your change. Your body has developed in your four years of sleep. You're seventeen now and your body will continue to age untill it reaches your physical peak. In the living world, however, all your friends will have gained around two years of growth. Because of the realm difference the time works differently. Here time moves faster. On the living plane, time moves slower.'**

'Okay, I don't care about that. I need to get home. The sooner I can begin the better.'

Before the Fox could answer Naruto's hands flashed out hand signs. When they finished the world seemed to collapse around him. It fell like the walls of a room reviling a road he knew. 'Okay, first, what just happened and ,second, why are we on the road to Wave?'

Kyuubi let out a laugh **'Demon Lords don't memorize jutsu. Not in our mind anyway, once we learn them then our bodies always remember the hand signs to do them. All we have to do is think of the jutsu and your body will do it'**

"okay, that makes sense. That doesn't explain why were almost in wave, I haven't been here since we escorted Tazuna home."

'**That's simple. It's where you wanted to go. The jutsu you just used is a demonic equivalent of shunshin. Simply envision the place you wish to go and you'll be there. You can cross entire continents in seconds.'**

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Seriously! That's awesome." He couldn't contain himself.

'**NARUTO! If you can't contain your emotion then you will have to hide your face. A demon lord must remain serious in front of all but his mate.'**Kyuubi yelled, **'and please, don't talk to me aloud like you have been. I can hear your thoughts. Respond to me in your head.'**

Taking a breath, drained the emotion from his expression. 'it's going to be hard to stay like this.'

'**It will take practice, everything does. Now, back to the matter at hand. Before returning to Konoha, we will go to Wave. First, you need a new clothes. Your taste in orange is dreadful. Second, I need time to teach you some of the basics of demonic jutsu.'**

Naruto was about to yell out again, but stopped before any noise came out. Practice was needed, if he didn't start practicing he wouldn't get any better. 'Okay fox, let's go.'

'**Naruto.'**

'what?'

'**Ayumi.'**

'what does that mean?'

'**My name, it's Ayumi.'**


	3. Chapter 3

And We're Back again with this new exciting chapter that some of you might have already read but are back to read anyway because it's a little different in a good way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(Konoha/ Hokage's office/ one week later)

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up from the mission report she'd received to the Anbu that had appeared in her office. "What?" She hated to be interrupted. The longer the interruption took, the longer it took to finish the paperwork she had to complete.

"Wave has sent another report." The ninja reported

Tsunade looked back down to the report 'Can't I get a single break'. This was the fifth time this week reports had come from Wave. They _all_ said the same thing. A man that nobody had ever seen before was walking around Wave completely covered in black. It wasn't weird to get the random complaint or grievance from them. They'd become close after Konoha had saved them but the reports were so pointless recently. "What do these ones say?"

"They identified the stranger in Wave, they know who he is." The man looked at Hokage, "All the reports that we have just received say that the man is Namikaze Minato."

Tsunade's head snapped up to look at the AMBU ninja in front of her. "Minato died. How could they have seen him?" she asked the ninja. He was obviously tense.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama. The reports say that the man sat down at a ramen shop in Wave and removed his facemask to eat. Everyone in the shop saw the Fourth when they looked at him. The only problem I find is in their description of him. They say that his hair was a darker shade of red, as were his eyes. Some who were close enough to see also claim that he had animal like teeth."

With a sigh she gave her order. "I want Chūnin squad out there now. I don't care who he is, I want him brought here."

"Hai. Right away, Hokage-sama" The man said before he vanished.

A million questions were floating through her head. The man couldn't be Minato. It was impossible to survive the seal he used. 'Ahhhhhhhh! Who else could it be?'

"You heard all of that right Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as calmly as she could.

A nervous laugh interrupted the silence of the office, "You knew I was here." Jiraiya said as he appeared in the left hand chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "Yeah, I heard it. There's no way its Minato though. I can't figure out who else it could be though, he had a very definitive look." He shrugged, "I guess we're gonna find out when they bring him here though. No point in worrying about it."

Tsunade let out a sigh, "there is a point in worrying about it. Unless it's just someone who looks like him, which I doubt it is. Then there could be a problem here."

"I don't see a problem and if it is a problem it's a small one. Orochimaru and Akatsuki are our real problems right now, I don't see how this even compares to them."

After a moment of though, Tsunade nodded. "I suppose your right. I still want to take care of this as fast as possible. We don't need any loose ends right now."

(Wave/With Naruto)

Naruto let out a relaxed sigh as he dropped into a bed. He'd rented the room, well, rented wasn't the right word. He wasn't planning on paying for it when he was done. He'd used what little money he had on his new clothes. Surprisingly he liked them despite the lack of orange. He wore loose black pants with a tight white sleeveless shirt and thin black boots. Kyuubi had expressed the advantages of wearing dark clothes and he took it to heart. Along with those, he adopted a fact mask much like Kakashi's. He still needed to practice keeping his emotions in check. It was easier if people couldn't see his face. Over all his clothes he had a black cloak. It wrapped around his body, dropping to mid-shin level. To cover his new ears he wore a straw hat that extended outward(Akatsuki hat without the white streamers.)

'Kyuubi.'

'**You know my name. Please stop referring to me as Kyuubi.'**

'You never did explain that to me. You told me to take your name 'Kitsune no Kyuubi' yet now you say your name is Ayumi. It's left me rather confused. '

Ayumi sighed **'Kitsune means fox. Kyuubi is the name of the Demon Lord of the foxes. My name was Ayumi before I became the Demon Lord. When I did the Name Kyuubi became mine. Your Kyuubi now, or at least you will be. So I'm using my real name again.'**

'Oh, that actually makes sense.' He paused, 'Hmm, whatever, where was I? yeah, I wanted to make sure you know that were going back to Konoha shortly. I need to see Baa-Chan.'

'**She is the Hokage to you. She is Konoha's leader, you must treat her with respect. Its part of the serious attitude you need to adopt, and we can leave tomorrow if you'd like. You've got the basics down faster than I thought.'**

Naruto smiled behind his mask. 'I guess you're right. As for the jutsu, the body memory really helps, I don't even know some of the jutsu you've tough me and I'm doing them perfectly."

'**That's good. Now create a shadow clone.'**

Naruto flashed the hand sign and a clone appeared next to him. **'Destroy it' **rolling his eyes, Naruto flashed a few more hand signs before his hand erupted in flame. He shoved his hand into the clone. When it exploded in a puff of smoke Naruto could hear Ayumi laughing in the back of his mind. **'That's good. Now remember, the more Chakra you put in it the stronger it become's. It can and will surpass the Chidori that your friend favors and perhaps the Rasengan.'**

'Thanks Ayumi-chan.' Naruto yawned. He destroyed the clone without even standing up. 'I'm going to bed now.'

'**Very well, goodnight Naruto.' **The Boy didn't even realize what he'd said.

"Ya know, I'm not really exhausted.' His hand went, unconsciously, to the back of his head. 'I only said it because I didn't know what else to say at that point, you usually tell me something new right before I go to sleep. Other than making fun of me, laughing at me, or teaching me something, we don't say much to each other.'

Silence seemed to seep into the room. There wasn't any response, although there wasn't a question either. He was still expecting Ayumi to say something. What exactly, he wasn't sure, but something. After a few minutes the silence became unbearable.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Naruto looked into the cage. "Ayumi-Chan?"

"**I'm here, Naruto. What do you need?"** Naruto wasn't expecting the voice he heard, it made his spine tingle, and his heart leap. He was used to a deep, rough voice that that Fox always used. When this voice hit him… 'Heavenly'. It was the only word that he could think of. It had to be the most beautiful thing that he'd ever heard. An angel's voice couldn't compare.

"Ayumi-Chan?" He asked again, taking a step closer to the cage. "I just wanted to know why you didn't say anything."

"**Oh," **It was the same, he hadn't just imagined it, **"I didn't know how to respond. I hadn't realized how limited our conversation's had been."**

Naruto couldn't hold back a smile, "I guess we need to find something to talk about. I've got a question to start it."

"**You're still such a child." **Kyuubi responded, knowing his question.** "My voice has changed because I've finally reverted from my Kitsune state. It took a little longer than I expected, its only just happened today."**

"Umm." The explanation didn't help at all. The voice was female, he knew that much. That meant… "Ky... Ayumi-Chan. You, you're not a… um. You're a."

"**I'm female Naruto. I'd figured you knew by the way you added 'Chan' to my name."**

Word's seemed to leave him. They all vanished. He couldn't find any. The Demon Fox that nearly destroyed Konoha, the strongest of the Demon Lords was a female. It was a sexist though he knew, it didn't leave though. He'd always believed that Ayumi was a guy. The name should have tipped him off, it didn't really help though and the 'Chan' had been an accident he didn't even think about it. "F-f-fem-ale" he stuttered out. How did lack of conversation lead to this.

"**Yes, is that a problem." **She barked at him.

"No, no, no, no, no. no problem at all." He was suddenly afraid, very afraid. He'd just upset her. The anger was practically radiating off the cage.

"**I'm apologize."**

"Huh" that wasn't what he was expecting. The farthest thing from it. Anger still leaked off the cage, he couldn't hear it in her voice though.

"**Everything about me so far has given you the impression that I was male. You didn't know any better so I have no reason to be angry. I don't want you afraid of me, and don't act like you're not. I can smell it. Mortal fear, as opposed to common belief, smells awful to us.'**

"I'm the one who should apologize." Naruto said, "I am sorry for my reaction." He really didn't want her angry at him. The small bond of trust that had forged between them in the last week was feeble to say the least but it was a connection he liked. He was comfortable with it.

Silence returned. Uncomfortable, unwanted silence. He wanted to see her now, but he doubted that his voice would break through the silence.

"**You won't be able to see me unless you come through the bars. I can't get close enough to the seal to let you see me."**

'Step through the cage, wait, how'd she hear that'

'**I can hear your thoughts.'** it was barely a whisper. He could almost feel her breath on his ear. It made him shiver.

'I forgot, sorry. Now, can't you, umm, ya know, kill me if I step past the seal' he asked. He desperately hoped that he didn't physically shiver, she'd see it though. He knew she would.

'**Yes and yes, I could kill you if you step past the seal. Doing so would be suicide though. If you die I do, that link doesn't stop just because you have my power. Were always going to be connected. Considering that you're immortal now, when I say always I mean always. The second yes was, yes I did see you shiver. I enjoyed that.'**

He was still hesitant, she could still lie to him. **'I'll give you a present if you do'** she whispered. He didn't try to hide it this time. The shiver traveled down his spine. When it finished he was decided. He could fit through the bars of the cage, they were meant for a giant fox not a human. He slipped through them easily, just as he expected.

"Ayumi-Chan. I can't see anything now." He'd always thought it was just dark behind the bars because of the where he was standing, now he was standing inside the cage, and it was utter darkness. "Ayu…"

He felt something sharp press against his neck. After a second an arm wrapped itself around his waist. **"I told you I could kill you if you came in here"**

"Is this your present then, you're going to kill me." He said slowly.

"**Awww, come on **_**Naru-kun**_**, you have so little faith in me."** Whatever was against his neck disappeared and her other arm snaked its way around his waist. **'I told you, killing you would be killing me. Besides even if I could kill you, I doubt I would."**

A small wave of relief went through him. "Can I see you now. I would like to know your appearence."

"**Does my appearance matter. What if I'm an old lady."**

She was playing with him, that was new. "If you're and old lady I'll make and 'ewe' noise." He laughed. "Please let me see what you look like." He was having fun with her. 'How is this possible. She's a… no, that's wrong. I'm a Demon, she's not. How can she be having fun with me.'

'**I'm having fun with you because I can. Demon Lords aren't all doom and gloom. We do enjoy things that humans do. 'Fun' is something that all living things can have.' **Her arms left his waist, **'you can turn around, if you really want to see me, that is. I could be hideous.' **

'Ha, ha. I doubt you…' his words died in his throat, yet again. He turned to see her and they were gone. "Beautiful" he mouthed. She was gorgeous, like nothing he'd ever seen before. 'Every sense I have is being taken over by you.'

"**That's only two. There are three others. Taste, smell, and feel. I can let you take two of those. The other will have to wait." **She said. He wasn't really paying attention.

Even with the utter darkness of her cage he could see her perfectly. Her body was petite, 5'4 maybe, and her eyes were the same as his, red. Smooth red hair, running down to the middle of her back. She wore a simple black and Red kimono. Her face… flawless. Absolutely beautiful. Her nail's looked more like claw's than actual nail's, and her canines were extended. He could see her teeth through the smile that was on her face and even that was breathtaking. It was like she was meant to stun an enemy with her appearance alone. "You're. You're… there isn't a word I can use. How old are you supposed to be? You barely look eighteen."

She blushed. 'She blushed?' **"Thank you, and I'm supposed to be eighteen so I guess I did a good job. Don't you think Naru-kun"**

"Yes you did _Yu-Chan_. You look wonderful." He responded, now paying full attention.

She raised an eyebrow at him. **"What makes you think you can call me that?"**

She still sounded less than serious, otherwise he wouldn't have pressed on in that matter, "you shortened my name to Naru, I just did the same."

"**Hmmm, I suppose it's that's acceptable. Now I believe I have something for you."** She laughed a little at the thought. **"Close your eyes." **he obeyed immediately. She took a deep breath **'Now or never.'** She knew that Naruto heard her. She had to move quickly. She materialized the blade in her hand before tilting it forward and shoving it into Naruto's stomach. His eyes flared open in shock and his pupils slit as his face turned menacing. Ayumi released one hand from the hilt of the blade and grabbed his head pulling his face to hers to kiss him.

She pulled back shortly after, the blade still planted in his torso.

"You stabbed me." He growled out. He glanced down at the blade, only for it to vanish, leaving a torn shirt and bare, unmarred, skin.

"**I gave you a sword, I believe I called it a present. If you're asking why I did it. The answers simple. I wanted to. Besides, you know you liked It."**

"You kissed me."

"**What's wrong with just kissing people?"**

"But you…" he couldn't say that she wasn't special to him. She'd been with him since the day he was born. She was one of the few people who didn't scorn him for existing. She protected him, saved his life, and gave him the power to reach his dream. She was special to him.

"**I'll never scorn you for existing. It's my fault that you had to suffer through any of that. You're my vessel. I may dislike you for keeping me captive but I'll never blame you for it."**

She had to say it, the one thing he needed to hear her say. Their connection was good for her. She missed having someone to talk to. She'd been ignored for thirteen years. 'Even if you can't forgive yourself, I still forgive you. Who you were sealed in wasn't within either one of our control. Frankly I'm glad you got stuck with me'. He talked through his mind so he wouldn't have to say it. It was difficult to say.

"Everything I went through has made me strong. Plus you've just given me unimaginable strength, and a tail" he said as he swished against her leg. "My life was hell. I've made a few friends and honestly you didn't help me in that. But that's because you're sealed inside of me." And idea struck him, "How much strong are we, on ninja ranking?"

"**As of right now, with your new speed and strength, your high ****Jōnin**** . It won't take long till your Kage level. As of me, I'm easily above your ****Jōnin****. Basically we've traded Chakra. I have your Chakra and my physical skills and jutsu. You have my jutsu, most of my Chakra and severely enhanced strength and speed. Your body can't handle all of my Chakra yet. You'll slowly get more and more of it though. Right now I'd say you have a third of it."** A THIRD OF IT ALL. He felt like a living god as at was. There was never a time when he felt this powerful.

"Yu-Chan, are you being honest?" he asked.

"**I'm not a monster Naru-kun, I promise. Also, I'm being as honest as possible. I can't accurately say where I am without testing our skills, but I can get close."**

He felt a little guilt. He wanted to trust her. Now more than ever. And he still doubted her. "Okay."

"**Naruto, you know I'll do anything." ** She stepped away from him. There was a sort of tension on her face but she was serious. **"I've given you so much all I want is one thing."**

"I said I wouldn't release you." Naruto responded immediately. "The fourth died to seal you into me. I can't just break that seal and dishonor his memory."

"**Ninja don't have honor. They do what they need to do to survive and serve their village. I am more use to you outside this damned seal!"**

Naruto walked up to her slowly, closing the distance between them. He towered over her. "I have honor. I will always keep my word."

"**Then what about repaying your debts?" **she shot back**. **she didn't want to use it but it was all she had left. She wanted out of the seal. **"you owe me Naruto. And that debt will go unpaid so long as I remain in this seal."**

Naruto growled lightly before turning away and walking toward the bars so he could leave.

Ayumi's eyes widened as he turned to leave her. **"No, Naruto. Wait." **He turned to look at her for a moment after he'd passed the bars. She looked horrified of staying inside the seal. It was understandable. She had almost no power now. She had nothing to bargain her freedom with and without it her superior persona had all but vanished. **"Please."**

Naruto growled loudly, Letting his crimson Chakra flare around him before reaching over and tearing the seal off the cage and vanishing. He appeared behind her and slammed the seal onto her lower back. "I can't let you go free." He whispered. "But the seal is no longer keeping you trapped inside me. It's tying you to me, keeping you as my charge." He vanished again but Kyuubi could tell that he was no longer inside the seal.

She walked up to the cage slowly, wading through the water. Naruto had been right. She could feel the seal on her body, connecting her to him. She reached back, and touched it, it was planted solidly on her body. She grabbed it, only for her hand to be repelled. Naruto was the only one that could remove it apparently.

Her hand landed flatly on the cage. She'd used all her strength in the past to knock it down but it'd been unbending. It opened with little effort now.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Let me repay you."

"No."

She turned, her body there, in the less then fancy hotel. "Please."

"You've given me more than enough. It was I that repaid you."

"And now I'll return the favor yet again. think of it as an endless loop." She told him as she walked to him.

Naruto stood for her approach. "That would leave me open for you to manipulate me."

She nodded. "It could be." She brought her hand up to his unmasked face. There was stubble. Blond flecks of hair making him look older. She trailed her finger down his chin, skipping over his neck, and down his chest. "Allow me to repay you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her bare body. "Fine." He grinded out after a moment, unable to resist.

(Chūnin squad/outside Wave/earlier)

"Why did we have to do this. It's probably just some poser trying to get people's attention." Sakura said as she landed in front of the bridge, "Wow haven't been here in a while."

"Personally I agree, this is a pointless mission." Shikamaru said as he landed next to Sakura.

Shino landed behind both of them, without saying anything.

Most of the journey took place this way. Sakura complaining, Shikamaru agreeing, and Shino remaining slightly behind two. Shikamaru had reminded Sakura several times that despite his complaining, he was going to obey the Hokage. It didn't make her stop though.

"Wow. This place has really done well." Sakura said when they entered the village. The last time she was here, it'd been a poor city. You could tell just by looking at the people that resided there that it was poor. Now… now it was something else. The streets were full. Crowds of people pushed their way down the streets, trying to get home before the sun finally set. The building's were large, and there were many more. "So much has changed."

"Hm. Did you expect it not to. Nothing stays the same for long, this place is no different." Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head. "Well, since I have your attention. Sakura, you know some of the people here, right?"

She nodded. "Only a few, there are a lot more people here now though. Tazuna might know something, I can go ask him."

"Good. Me and Shino will ask around. We need to find this guy as fast as possible. It doesn't matter who he is, the Hokage wants him, were gonna find him." Leading wasn't his thing. Shikamaru preferred to do as little as possible, he usually did too. The Hokage's orders came first though, and he had somebody to collect.

Shino and Sakura only nodded and then disappeared, leaving Him to question the crowds of people in front of him.

Few people would spare him even a moment, they gave him a weird look and carried on. Some wouldn't even give him the look, they'd just push past him. He was starting to get annoyed. How could there be so many people in one place and not one of them was willing to waste a few seconds to answer a question.

"Um, excuse me." He said to a waitress. He'd been informed that the identity of the man was discovered at a ramen shop, so he found one.

"Can I take your order, sir." She asked, sounding too happy.

"No, I wanted to ask a few questions", 'hmm. I sound like a detective, Detective Nara, I like it.'

"Okay, what would you like to ask."

"I'm looking for the Fourth, have you seen him?" it was a simple question. Not in any way difficult to answer. Yes or No. they were the only possible answers.

"That man is not the Fourth. He's a Demon."

Well that was a yes, a little different than a simple yes, but still a yes, "A Demon?" he wasn't expecting that. Copycat, fake, joker he was expecting things like that. Demon… he wasn't really sure how they got Demon. "Why is he a Demon."

"The Fourth failed, that's why!" she yelled. Her sudden outburst caught people's attention. They were all looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Troublesome," he sighed, "Please sit down." She did so immediately, "Thank you. Now please, without yelling, tell me what you're talking about,"

Putting one and two together, Shikamaru had guessed what she was talking about. Demon, the Fourth failing, Naruto's disappearance. They all said one thing… Kyuubi. That wasn't good at all.

(Sakura/Tazuna's house)

"Sakura! welcome back." Tazuna greeted her when he opened the door. They hadn't moved since she'd been here and she was thankful for it. She didn't want to be running around the city looking for him. She wanted to ask him where the poser was, get him, and go home.

"Thanks, I really can't stay long though, I'm on a mission. I needed to ask you about the guy everyone is seeing around here. They claim he's the Fourth."

Tazuna's sobered up. "I hope you understand, I can't tell you anything about him. I'll tell you where he is, but that's it. He asked me not to talk about him to anyone."

**Flashback-**

"_Tazuna-san. It's good to see you again." Naruto greeted._

_He'd been in Wave for a day and couldn't stop himself from saying hi._

"_You'll have to forgive me, but have we met. I don't recall ever meeting you in before." Tazuna said. He honestly didn't recall the man sitting before him. If you could call him a man, he looked more animal, "Are you an Inuzuka?" he knew the Inuzuka had animal like features and senses because of their connection with dogs._

_Naruto smiled, 'Kyuubi, can I tell him who I am.' _

'_**Fine. Him alone though. We can't have people knowing who you are, you're Kyuubi now, not Naruto.'**_

"_I'm insulted Tazuna-san, you don't remember me. You named your bridge after me. Thank you by the way, I didn't know you did that."_

'_Naruto'. It wasn't possible, Naruto had been missing for more than two years. This man looked at least twenty. Naruto would only be fifteen. "You can't be Naruto, there's no way." He was slightly afraid of the man now. He stared into his red eyes. While there wasn't evil in his eyes, they were red!_

_Naruto let out a laugh, "I didn't think you to be a scaredy cat, you took on Gatoh. I'm not worse than him." He laughed again " wait, yes I am."_

_Tazuna continued to stare at the man in front of him, "W-who are you" he asked. The man had said that he was Naruto, but that couldn't be true_

"_I'm the Demon Lord, Kitsune no Kyuubi. Nice to see you to Tazuna."_

'_K-K-K-Ky-uubi.' He could hardly even think the name. "Y-you were killed. The Fourth killed you, you can't be Kyuubi." What a lie. Kyuubi. That wasn't possible. Kyuubi was killed. It was killed by the Fourth himself. Nothing could have survived a jutsu that took the Fourths life just because he used it. _

"_Who are you trying to convince, Tazuna-san. I'm Kyuubi, I am now anyway. I was planning on telling you the whole story but if your too scared I'll leave." _

_Scared, hell yeah he was scared. Who wouldn't be? The man looked like a Demon. How didn't he see it before. Claws, teeth, eye's. Did he need any other clues. _

"_I can see the truth is sinking in, please understand. If I wanted you dead then you already would be,"_

'_**Nice.'**_

"_I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in years. I thought you'd enjoy a friendly visit."_

_The Demon was playing with him. "Get the hell out!"_

_Naruto lost the smile he'd been wearing. "Tazuna, what do you think gives you the right to command me. Right now I could kill you without even touching you, what leverage do you have on me." He stopped, giving Tazuna a chance to respond. After a minute he continued, "See you have nothing on me. Now sit." Naruto pushed him inside the house. They hadn't even gotten inside yet. Tazuna found a seat in the living room. "Good, I don't want a word from you until I finish" Tazuna nodded and Naruto began from the sealing of Kyuubi. _

**Flashback End-**

In the end Tazuna couldn't help but believe him. Everything he'd said fit. When something didn't Naruto quickly explained the situation. Tazuna couldn't counter a single one of Naruto's statements. Everything said that he was telling the Truth. He almost fainted when Naruto showed him his tail.

"Tazuna-san, the Hokage wants him brought back to Konoha, I need to know about him." Sakura said, if Tazuna had seen him he must know something.

Tazuna sighed. Was she even listening to herself. "Sakura, bringing someone somewhere requires no information on the person. You only need to take the person from where they are to where they need to be. If you want I can tell you where he is, but nothing else."

She grinded her teeth together. He was right, there wasn't any need to know anything about him. All they needed to do was bring him back with them. She wasn't going to fail that. Even if it wasn't someone important. "Fine. Please tell me where he is and if he's dangerous. I don't want to force him back but if I need to I will."

"He's at Kamina's inn. It's the first building after you cross the bridge. You probably passed it coming here. If you're lucky he might still be there, he was planning on leaving. He was going to Konoha. So you really didn't have to come here." Tazuna really didn't want to reveal too much about him, but he was going to answer her questions. "He is dangerous. You'll die if you try to force him to go with you. The man is truly a Demon."

(Shino)

"Go."

Bugs slowly streamed out of his sleeves. He really didn't plan on going around asking people. There wasn't a point. He would learn more if he didn't. If he asked they would tell him only what he asked and they could lie. Not everyone favored ninja, some would lie just to mess with him. His bugs would observe, look, and listen. They couldn't lie if they didn't know they were being asked. It was much more effective.

He waited, patiently. It would take time for his bugs to gather what he wanted. Not everyone would be talking about the man. There was a good chance that someone was though. All he had to do is wait.

(Naruto and Ayumi)

"Open the door!"

Naruto was awake and alert immediately. The voice was too loud to distinguish. Even if it wasn't he doubted he could have figure out who it was. He'd been gone two years and voices change.

"Naru-kun?" Ayumi was hardly disturbed by the yell. It surprised him that she could be so easy going. She was a Demon Lord. Even if she wasn't any more, she was once.

'Her senses must have gone dull.'

"I know someone's here, I'm just not worried about it. Whoever it is isn't strong enough for me to sense them, if they try to do anything you could stop them." She pressed against him. "Find out who it is and come back to bed, I'm still tired." She was so comfortable with him. It made him a little uneasy but he was glad it was there. It made sleeping after she'd repaid him so much easier.

"Yeah, yeah."

He shoved the sheet's aside.

"Open the door, NOW!"

"You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me, in the middle of the night." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the door. He hardly had it open before it was blown in. his hand shot up, grabbing the edge of it before it could hit him.

"You really didn't have to blow the door down, he was opening it." Shikamaru said

"Tazuna-san said he was dangerous I'm not taking a chance." Sakura said, obviously annoyed. Shino, as usual, said nothing. He waited quietly behind the two others. The three walked into the room, despite how small it was.

Naruto dropped the door and looked at the three. Instantly he recognized them. They looked older, of course that didn't surprise him. It's been two years. He would have been surprised if they hadn't changed. "While I don't mind seeing you, I must ask why you feel the need to destroy the door. I'm not replacing it by the way. That's on you guys."

Sakura looked up at the man. She had to. He was taller and broader than Kakashi and even better built. She was almost stunned by his appearance. He was beyond what a human should be. Handsome didn't cover it. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt. During her Observations of the man she noticed four things. One, he had a tail, Two, he had fox ears, and Three, he looked like he was part animal. He had claws, and his teeth were, well, they looked sharp. Four, he looked exactly like Namikaze Minato. She'd never seen the Fourth, he died before she was born, but she'd seen enough pictures of him. This man looked like he could be the Yondaime.

"Kyu-kun, hurry up. I'm tired." The female voice surprised Sakura out of her shocked state. She appeared behind him, looking just as, inhumanly, gorgeous. "What do you three want. We're trying to sleep." She leaned against him.

Shikamaru was the one who responded. He was currently leading the squad, it was his job. "The Hokage has requested you're presence. We've come to take you to her."

"Ahhh, Tsunade already knows about you" Ayumi said.

Naruto let a smile grace his lips. "Seems so, she doesn't know half of it though." He laughed, "I can't wait to see her face, when she finds out." Ayumi laughed to. She wanted to know how the Hokage would act knowing that the Kyuubi's powers were free in the world again.

"Not to interrupt, but we would like to hurry." Shino said, surprising everyone.

Ayumi sighed, "Fine, we were planning on going there anyway." She looked at Naruto, 'carry me?'

Naruto stared her in the eyes for a moment and sighed in defeat. ' You're lucky I'm me. Anyone else would turn you down.'

Sakura looked at the two. They looked like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. It was almost angering to see. She wanted that, to have someone you know so well that you didn't have to say anything and they knew what you were talking about. These two had that. She was jealous of it.

Naruto and Ayumi gathered what little they had. Naruto gave Ayumi his cloak as she had nothing. He didn't bother with his hat. They'd all seen his ears so he didn't have a reason to hide them. It only took a few minutes to grab everything they needed. Ayumi carried it in a bag and Naruto Carried her bridal style. 'You're lucky I'm doing this. I shouldn't waste the effort.'

'Be quiet, your strong enough.' She said playfully, 'You're awake enough, I'm still exhausted. I had to watch you during your change. There were mistakes. If I hadn't been there your legs would be built like a foxes. I barely got any rest during that time. You can make up for it by carrying me.'

He was shocked to hear this. She'd said she didn't rest during his transformation. She hadn't gone into any greater detail than that. 'Am I…' he didn't know how to ask what he wanted to. He was truly grateful that she had watched over him. He wanted to show her.

She pulled him down and kissed him. 'Yes, you can kiss me if you want to.' It was amusing to see him blush. She knew that eventually he would be the one making her blush so she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Not to interrupt your moment, but we need to go. I'd like to make it there before tomorrow night." Shikamaru said causing them to come back to reality. "If you've got everything, then let's go." The pair could only nod.

He didn't know how it came to this. Earlier that day he was still calling her Kyuubi. Now he wanted to kiss her. Granted a kiss was a small thing in terms of affection, it was still more than he ever expected to share with her. 'I hate you for this.'

"Be quite" she said aloud, in a playful tone, "You know you like it."

"I'm counting this as payback you know." He said pumping her lightly in his arms. "You owe me again."


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Here you go again with this new chapter. I'm not changing appearances much so if you want to envision the characters everyone but people I describe are wearing what they normally do in the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her insult was used against her and it pissed her off. She was beyond angry. "You think…"

"Sakura please be quite." Shikamaru said. He was busy thinking and he didn't want her voice annoying him. She'd insulted Kyuu for carrying Ayumi, claiming that the demon was nothing but a servant. They'd retaliated. "So you're not denying that you're a demon?" Shikamaru asked.

This caught Naruto off guard. He knew he was a Demon. He didn't want other people knowing that though. 'There going to find out eventually. It's better if Tsunade knows what you are. It might make her reaction a little less… destructive.' "Yes. Kyu-kun is a Demon. Now shut up and pay attention, were almost there. I can see the gates"

"What, the big ol' Demon can't answer his questions on his own?" Sakura asked.

It was Naruto's turn "I can answer my own questions if I want to. Yu-Chan is just faster than me, and she knows enough about me to answer almost any question you can ask me. I don't really care either. Why do you? The question is being answered either way."

Again she was having her own statement was being thrown back at her. She was about to yell again but couldn't they'd arrived. Konoha's gates were right in front of them.

"Finally." Shikamaru breathed. "Okay, Sakura," She looked at him, "Go home. You too Shino. I'll give Tsunade-sama the mission report" He turned around to look at Naruto. "You, come with me. Tsunade-sama wishes to see you immediately"

"Well you can tell the Hokage that if she wishes to see me at all then she will be patient. I haven't been home in years. I think I'm going to explore my home now. See if my apartment is still mine." He said. Shikamaru was about to say something, his mission was to bring the man to the Hokage. "If you think you can force me to come with you then try. I haven't really had a good fight in, what, four years. I lost too, so I won't go easy on you. I don't feel like losing again." He shifted Ayumi so she was more comfortable in his arms. "Now I suggest that you move so I can get through." After a moment of thought Shikamaru moved and watched as Naruto walked past him.

"You're just letting him go?" Sakura yelled at him

"Hardly." Shikamaru whispered.

"Your shadow won't hold me, Shikamaru. You'll burn yourself the second our shadows touch." Naruto said without looking back. His words stopped Shikamaru. He wasn't one to take risks without having everything planned out. This man was an unknown. Shikamaru didn't know what he could do, or if what he said was true. All he knew was that the man didn't appear to be human.

'Kyu' he thought to himself 'Kyu-u-b-I. Kyuubi.' The waitress had said that the Fourth had failed. Really she didn't say anything to indicate that this man was the Kyuubi other than saying that the Fourth had failed. The girl with him had said that he was a Demon too. All of it made Shikamaru uneasy. The Kyuubi was too dangerous to be free. When he'd been informed of Naruto's… situation. He began to worry about Naruto's disappearance. If the Kyuubi was free it meant the Naruto was dead.

(Streets of Konoha/Naruto and Ayumi)

"Well this sucks. Now where are we gonna live." Naruto had found his old apartment. It was already rented out to someone else. All of his stuff had been moved to a storage locker on the other side of town. It truly sucked. He loved that apartment. It was small, he doubted two people could live there, but he loved it. It was the first place that he called home.

"You have another house in this village." Ayumi said. She was walking next to him. Together the pair looked like gods. There were comments on his ears and still uncovered tail. All of the good comments were from the females of Konoha. They all wanted to pet him, or they just screamed about how cute they were. Ayumi agreed of course. Naruto wanted his hat and cloak back. He didn't mind the attention from Ayumi but he didn't want everyone else freaking out over him. Despite his want, Ayumi needed his cloak to stay covered and his hat was in Wave. The less appreciated comments came from the older generations and many of the males. 'Demon' and 'Monster', they didn't bother him anymore. For starters they were true. He still didn't like them though.

"If I had another house I'd know about it and I'd probably have to pay for it. I don't know of any other place that is mine and I've only paid for one place." He said, still sounding upset.

"You don't know about it because you're not eighteen yet. And you don't have to pay for it because it was a gift to your father. When he died it became yours. The third thought it a good idea to wait till you were eighteen to give it to you. Don't ask me why. I think it was a stupid thing to do. You should have gotten it as soon as you started to live on your own."

Naruto was confused now. His father and mother were killed by Ayumi. The only thing he knew about them was that they were Shinobi of Konoha. He never thought about inheritance. Apparently Ayumi had thought about all of this already. That didn't explain why she knew so much though.

"Follow me. I really don't want to explain this in the middle of a road." She jumped to the closest rooftop immediately. Naruto followed. He wanted to know about his parents. He knew his mother's name was Uzumaki. He didn't know her first name and he knew even less about his father.

Ayumi stopped after few minutes. Naruto recognized the house she stood on. It was the home of the Yondaime. "What are we doing here?" he asked when he landed next to her.

"Nobody ever comes to this house. The Fourth had too many traps and seals set around the property that people don't want to set off. Never mind that. Tell me what you know of your family."

Naruto let his head drop a little, "I know nothing really. They died the day I was born." He didn't want to tell her that she killed them. He knew that she already knew but he still didn't want to say that aloud, "I know that I have my mother's name, my father's is a mystery to me."

"Naruto," She was closer to him. He didn't even see her move. "I didn't know your mother but I can tell you who your father was. I didn't know him. Before I tell you I want to apologize. I made your life hell and to top it off I killed your mother." He knew that she killed them. He didn't want her to apologize though. He didn't want to hear her say she was sorry. He knew she was. He didn't need to hear it.

"Thank you Naru-kun. Now Please let me finish. I did kill your mother, not your father. It was almost the opposite of that actually. I tried to kill him. The little bastard was hard as hell to catch. He has to be the fastest man I've ever fought against, the strongest too. I couldn't kill him. He was like a one man army. The fight lasted forever. I'd killed many of the other ninja that were attacking me. They were like flies. Your father was the one I wanted.

"He was the one I could enjoy killing. I always loved a good fight. He was the most difficult human I've ever faced. He could have killed any of the other Demon Lords. I wasn't going to die though. Then he disappeared. I couldn't find him at all. I was still destroying everything that was within my reach. I told you about my frenzy. But I had enough control to look for him. I wanted to destroy him. My frenzied state only added to that desire. When he returned, well, I was shocked to say the least. He was holding you in his arms. I didn't know it was you then.

"I only saw something new to kill. I tried too. Your father wouldn't let me though. Before I knew what was happening I was stuck. Several of the ninja that were attacking me stopped and used a massive genjutsu. I was shocked at first. I thought your father had used a jutsu to grow to the same size as me. The only problem was that he was still holding you. I knew that the jutsu, if there was one, wouldn't affect you too and realized what had happened and dispelled the genjutsu. I still couldn't move though. Your father had already begun to seal me.

"I was too strong to just be killed by the seal. He wasn't going to survive the jutsu. You were a child with an undeveloped Chakra system. He couldn't kill me with the seal so he did the next best thing. He put me in you. My Chakra would eventually become a part of you Chakra system because it was introduced to you when yours was undeveloped. I was sealed in you and your father was dead.

"Your mother lived through my attack. I didn't kill her until a few weeks after that. My anger surpassed anything I'd felt yet. I didn't want to be trapped in a human. I wanted to be free. I used almost all my Chakra and took control of you. I killed your mother with your body. In the end you were alone with a Demon inside you.

"I could only watch as you grew up. I'd calmed by then. I hated seeing your life, knowing that it was my fault. I was a Demon not a monster. I tried to help you but nothing I could do would reach you. My healing ability was all I could give you. I felt and still feel horrible. Your life, all of the suffering you went through was because of me and here I am. Not having to suffer any consequences."

The moon was in the sky. "My father sealed you in me then." She nodded. 'The Forth.' He forced his gaze to the Hokage monument, 'he was my father'. He couldn't find it in him to care right now. He'd lived without the knowledge of his father his entire life. He knew now, yet another gift from Ayumi.

They sat in silence. The moon illuminated the town. Naruto attempted to track the time but failed, miserably. He was lost in though. Why did he enjoy Ayumi's company. The biggest one he could think of was why did he _want_ her so badly. He knew she could hear every thought but he decided to voice them. "Why do I feel like this, why do I feel so much for you?" he was expecting an answer. He didn't get one. Looking down to the girl next to him, he sighed. She was sleeping. He didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, he didn't care either. He wasn't tired at all though. He hadn't slept much the previous day and they'd run through the night. It didn't change anything though. He didn't feel tired at all.

"You wouldn't answer anyway." He said with a small smile.

(Hokage's office/earlier)

"What?" Tsunade yelled, "You were told to bring him to me. When did I tell you to allow him to wander the village?"

Shikamaru stood in front of the Hokage's desk. "I couldn't stop him, Hokage-sama. He isn't someone I can currently handle. His companion claims him a Demon. Frankly, I agree." Shikamaru was tired and he didn't want to be held up any longer than he had already been.

"Come on Tsunade. Let the boy go, he said the guy is in the town. He basically said he'd come to see you eventually." Jiraiya said. He looked up at Shikamaru, "I have one question before you go."

"I never said he could leave." Tsunade mumbled to herself. She knew that Jiraiya was right. She just hated to admit it.

Ignoring her complaint, Jiraiya continued, "You said that the waitress in Wave said that the Fourth failed. Do you know what she meant?" He already had a very good idea but it was the last thing he wanted to voice in front of the Konoha council. He needed someone else with the same opinion before he would truly consider it a possibility.

Shikamaru sighed. "I think she was talking about Kyuubi."

Tsunade snapped to attention. "Why would you think that?"

"Troublesome" he said under his breath. "The Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into Naruto. Naruto disappeared. She said the Fourth failed and that the man was a Demon. The only outcome I can come up with, that makes sense, is that the Kyuubi is free and Naruto is dead." It hurt a little, to say that Naruto was dead. He didn't know why. They'd never been close. 'A friend is a friend.' He thought.

Jiraiya sat back in his chair and sighed, "I was hoping you _wouldn't_ say that." He looked to Tsunade. "No one can defeat the Kyuubi. Minato was barely able to do it and there isn't anyone remotely close to his level that is currently alive."

Tsunade stood and began pacing. It wasn't going to help but she needed to move. "This doesn't leave this room. It's only a theory. Until we can get any actual proof that this man is dangerous we tell nobody what was just said. Jiraiya, I want you to find him. If this man looks like Minato then there's a good chance that it's Naruto's body. Naruto might still be in there."

Jiraiya stood and walked to the window of the office. "You might be right but there's also a good chance that the Kyuubi took the form of the man who beat It." he threw himself out the window, into the village.

"Damn it." Tsunade said as she sat back down. The Kyuubi was a living disaster. It could and would destroy anything. What made it all worse was that Jiraiya was right. There wasn't anyone around that could stop it this time. The knowledge of the seal used to imprison the Kyuubi died with the Third. Even if it was still known she didn't think that Kyuubi would fall for the same thing twice. It was hopeless. She could see Konoha burning when she shut her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Shikamaru standing in front of her desk. "You can go home… Personally I suggest leaving, I wouldn't mark you missing."

Shikamaru let a rare smile appear. "Konoha is my home. I'd fight, just like every other ninja in Konoha will if Kyuubi attacks again." He walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade alone.

She sighed. "Need more like him."

(Konoha Street/ Naruto and Ayumi)

The sun seemed brighter than it had in a long time. Naruto walked down the street, Ayumi next to him. He had his cloak back. He'd found out that he could move freely around the Namikaze estate. No traps were set off, nothing exploded. It was an easy walkthrough. Ayumi had said it was because he had Namikaze blood in him. He'd found Clothes that he assumed to belong to his mother in the master bedroom. He brought Ayumi inside and woke her up. Appearing to have no modesty what so ever, she changed in front of him. When she finished dressing she wore baggy black pants that went down to her shins and a sleeveless red shirt and black Shinobi sandals.

Currently they were exploring the village. The only places they really looked at were his old apartment and their new house. Naruto enjoyed calling the Namikaze mansion his house. "Soooo. Do we know where were going. Or are we just going to walk around randomly" Naruto asked. He looked to his petite companion for an answer.

"I don't really care. You know this place better than I do. Before we do anything I think we should see Tsunade. If, umm"

"Shikamaru." He said filling in the name she'd forgotten.

"Yeah, if Shikamaru has given her his mission report then she probably has half of the ninja in the town looking for us. I wouldn't be surprised if they already know where we are. Either way, it'll be easier if we talk to her before we do anything."

"Hm. Now see I was looking at it the other way. I'm going to introduce myself as Kyuubi, like you wanted. Everyone here will attack the Kyuubi. Once they know what I am I'm pretty sure they'll go ape shit on me." She raised an eyebrow at his statement, "yes I said ape shit. They will go ape shit on me. That's what I'm expecting them to do"

She shook her head. She as she started to walk faster. She knew he would catch up, she hoped he would hurry up.

Naruto stepped in front of her and put his hands behind her back. Flashing the hand symbols quickly they both appeared on top of the Hokage building

There were a few places that he really wanted to check out before he had to go through this whole exchange but Ayumi was right, everything would be better if he met with Tsunade first. "Let the ape shit begin." Naruto quickly did a Henge to look like Shizune "Shall we go?"

Ayumi smiled as she grabbed Naruto/Shizune's shirt sleeve and pulled him into a kiss. If anyone saw them then Shizune would get an ear full from Tsunade. They didn't care. The only people on the roof would be the Hokage, Shizune herself, or a ninja that was summand by the Hokage, "I could get use to that." Ayumi said.

(Hokage's office)

"Tsunade" Naruto groaned as he walked in. She was asleep at her desk, a half empty bottle of sake next to her.

"I think she got the news." Ayumi said. It amused her, a little, to see the leader of a hidden village drunk and unconscious. This was the Hokage of the village that defeated her and this was supposed to be the strongest ninja in it.

"I know." He walked up to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama" he gently shook her. "Please wake up Tsunade-sama, you have a visitor" Naruto's efforts were in vain. She laid there, sound asleep, giving no signs of waking up anytime soon. "Well this is going nowhere." He looked to Ayumi, "Any ideas."

She smiled; glad she was getting a shot to try. 'I've got one. You might want to move though.' Naruto listened and backed away from her. After a moment Ayumi sighed "This is Tsunade of the Sannin. I was expecting more than an _OLD DRUNK_!" Naruto's eyes widened as Ayumi yelled the two words that would put her on Tsunade's hit list. His gaze shot to a very awake and a very pissed Tsunade. "Good, now that you're awake we can get down to business." Ayumi said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked angrily. She looked around the room and found Naruto, "Shizune, who is this? Why is she here? More importantly," she shot a death glare at Ayumi, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN _OLD DRUNK_?"

Naruto smiled, glad that Tsunade hadn't noticed the Henge. It was made using demonic Chakra so it was understandable that she hadn't noticed it. Very few people were able to sense demonic Chakra. "This is the companion of Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Tsunade asked, slightly confused.

"My doing." Ayumi said, raising her hand like and academy student. "My companion doesn't wish himself known yet. He told me to just make up a name for him. I picked Fluffy. When you meet him you'll understand. Now I feel the need to express the urgency of this whole situation, and the danger this entire village is in. I'm not going to tell you the all the details but I will tell you that by the end of the month my partner will be able to tear this village down by himself.

"As of right now, if he attempted to do that he would die. I'm going to offer a chance to, hmm. Let's say 'discover' the entire truth of the situation. I know that my companion wants to tell you the full truth. He is far too compassionate. It's not a bad trait but in this situation it is something that would only cause trouble. Now, you've got till the end of the month to find us. We're not going to cast any jutsu or set up any traps that aren't already there. All we plan on doing is staying in one place. It's a very important place to my companion and we plan on staying there, with or without your permission.

"If you can find us then you will get the truth. When I say 'you will get the truth' I mean _you_. We will give you a fake story to give the village if you feel the need to explain why we're here. You will tell them that story, if we learn that you have told anyone the actual truth then we will kill everyone you've told and anyone they've told. If the entire village learns the truth then we'll kill everyone and you for breaking our trust."

Tsunade stared at the girl in front of her. She'd just made a direct threat to the village, its people, and her. She couldn't have been more that eighteen and she was threatening a Kage. "Hmm. Your little threat is pointless. There are at least twenty Anbu in this building. On my command they will all be in here. You'll be dead before you can move."

"Tsunade-sama" Naruto said, still posing as Shizune, "unfortunately, your Anbu guard wouldn't be able to survive this encounter"

Ayumi couldn't hold back a smile, "He's right, they wouldn't"

"Shizune is a female, and my guards are some of the best Shinobi in this village." Tsunade said. She was growing angrier by the minute.

"Yes, Shizune is a female. If it was Shizune standing next to you then I would have said 'she'."

Tsunade didn't waste a second. She threw a Chakra powered punch at the Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch. He caught her fist with one hand. Tsunade's eyes widened at the act. Nobody could stop her punch with such little effort. "Wow, I love this strength. Is this as strong as I'm going to be, Yu-Chan?" Naruto asked. He hadn't really tested his new body yet. The most he'd done was exhaust his Chakra reserve. He let out a massive amount of Chakra consistently and it took thirty-eight hours to completely exhaust it. He was sure that all of wave felt the effects of his Chakra release. What astounded him most was that that was only a third of all the Chakra he would receive.

"No, you'll get stronger. It'll take a little over a month for the change to be perfect. You'll have all of it, the power, the strength, the speed." She said. Without another word, she jumped out of her seat and walked to Naruto. When she was leaning against his/her chest she sighed. "We'll be waiting for you Tsunade. Don't disappoint us."

Tsunade looked at the two. Shizune did a set of hand signs that she'd never seen before and they were gone. There wasn't a swish of leaves, there wasn't even a noise. They simply vanished out of the room. The closest thing she'd ever seen to it was Minato's Hiraishin and nobody knew how to recreate that jutsu. She was suddenly worried, very worried. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that someone could have created something even remotely similar to the Hiraishin then they weren't to be taken lightly. To make matters worse, those very same people had just made a direct threat to her and all of Konoha. "Anbu!"

Within seconds of her call, Tsunade was surrounded by Anbu elites. "I want this entire village searched. Anyone who isn't living in Konoha is to be brought to Ibiki and confined until I can personally see them. Now GO!" The Anbu disappeared from the office as if they'd never been there.

Tsunade sighed, 'Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and now this Fluffy. What kind of name is Fluffy? Ahhh, it doesn't matter. Right now I need to concentrate. Where would they be?'

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was exploring the Mansion that he was supposed to inherit. The building was huge. Ayumi had told him to go look around since he would need to know where everything was if it was going to be his house. When he asked her why she wasn't going to look around too she gave him a 'duh' look and said that anything he would see or learn she could learn or see by looking into his mind. Ayumi stayed on the roof looking out over Konoha. It wasn't much of a sight but she was going to learn to like it. It was Naruto's home and it was important to him. She would make it important to her too. Even if they hated her.

Naruto walked into the master bedroom again. He'd only taken a brief look around the room before he'd found clothes for Ayumi to wear. Now that he had nothing to do for a month, he wanted to learn about his family. The bedroom was a good place to start. He'd always kept anything of importance in his bedroom while he was a child and he figured that they would do the same. The room was huge. It alone was the size of his apartment. Sighing at the thought of his lost home he continued his exploration of the room. Nothing stood out to him. It seemed like a normal bedroom even if it was gigantic. He would have given up his search if it wasn't the house of a previous Hokage. They were the strongest ninja in the village.

"Come on." he groaned. "There's gotta be something in here." He pulled open the closet door, hoping that there was something in there. He didn't care what it was at this point. He'd pulled open all the dresser drawers, looked through all the papers on the desk in the corner of the room. Nothing, he'd found absolutely nothing. He knew that anything important would be hidden but this was too much. He couldn't find any secrete safes or hidden compartments under the desk drawers. He'd looked everywhere not even caring if some of the things he looked for seemed stupid.

All he wanted was to find something that was of significant to his parents. All he'd managed to find was papers and plans about the village or clothes that could be bought anywhere.

Sighing, he pulled hanger after hanger off the racks that lined the closet. It felt like a room. He simply couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that a closet this big was still considered a closet. After looking through almost all the random shirts and dresses that were hung in no particular order, he'd made it to the back of the closet. He found a single stand. A content smile graced his lips 'Finally' he thought as he looked at the Jacket on the stand. Something to connect him to his parents. That's what he was looking for. He'd definitely found it.

Practically ripping the white, flame lined, jacket off the stand, threw his arms through the sleeves. It felt warm and comforting. Like he'd felt with Ayumi. He couldn't describe it but he knew he liked it. The fourth Hokage's Jacket. His father's jacket. He'd stared at the man's face on the Hokage monument countless times just wondering what it would be like to wear his hero's jacket. Now he was wearing his hero's jacket but it was more than that… it was his father's jacket.

He quickly darted into the bedroom's bathroom and stared into the giant mirror that hung above the sink. He smiled at the sight. He thought that he looked like the Yondaime… just a little. The jacket looked out of place on him though. He was a little disappointed by that but he quickly shoved the feeling to the side. He had a connection to his Dad. Not even messing with Tsunade had given him the much pleasure. Taking the jacket off, Naruto walked back into the main room. He set the jacket on the bed and left the room.

He was sure he'd be in the bedroom later. He knew that Ayumi would sleep next to him. He didn't wonder why he knew that, it seemed natural to have her next to him. A smile crept to his face as his less appropriate thoughts reappeared. Images of Ayumi flashed in his mind both arousing him and causing him a little bit of discomfort because he knew that if Ayumi was paying any attention then she would know what was on his mind.

'Would you like me to repay my minor debt to you now Naruto?'

He felt her presence behind him and it was enticing. 'Screw it. I'll get her over something little.' He thought out loud before turning on her. The blade Ayumi stabbed him with slid out of his palm. He'd never practiced Kenjutsu but he knew enough to swing it at her. The clothes almost vanished completely with the scraps that were left falling around her.

The sword retraced into his palm, leaving only the tip showing as he moved to her. He ran the exposed blade over her flesh, leaving a trail of bumps behind it. He flicked it against her nipples making her shudder slightly before meeting her eyes and sniffing the air. A smirk formed on his face as the blade slid completely into his palm and his hand shot to her throat and threw her to the wall. Ayumi's eyes widened in surprise when her back collided with the surface.

Naruto was there again, in front of her, one hand on her throat and the other picking up her thigh. His pants were already down, exposing himself to her. Her wide eyes rolled back as he pushed himself into her. There was no love or emotion it was just pure, rough, amazing, sex and she had no objections to being thrown around the room. She caused just as much damage to him as he did to her. He was primal as he assaulted her body, leaving cuts and scrapes as he ran his claws and teeth over her.

Both their blood blotched the room slightly as they continued.

Naruto roared as he came, thrusting himself as deeply into her as he could. Ayumi just laid back and let herself fall into the feeling. Naruto wasn't going to hurt her in her prone position so she was fine with laying. It was amusing to feel him cum inside her. It was only his second time so she wasn't surprised that he'd come before her. She could last hours upon hours. Naruto, as impressive as it was, had barely broken two.

"Well that was random." He murmured as they laid on the bed.

Ayumi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "does your randomness usually last that long?"

He shrugged at the pointless question. She knew everything about him so why ask. "sometimes." He murmured with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

An: I don't really like character descriptions so unless I do describe them then just picture them in their Shippuden outfits. (Naruto's in his all black outfit and Ayumi's in the outfit that Naruto had found for her in the previous Chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Time seemed to mean little. Ayumi knew that she only needed to teach Naruto the basics of controlling the Demon Chakra. After that everything that she knew would eventually come to him. She didn't really need to teach him anything else. That made things much easier. It meant within a month Naruto would have all her Chakra, all of her Jutsu knowledge, everything. It meant that Naruto only had to stay alive for that month and then virtually nothing could ever touch him again. It meant simply that for one month… they could relax and do absolutely nothing but wait to be found and that was exactly what they were doing.

Naruto laid in the Master bedroom on the huge bed. His only conclusion was that it was made with many people in mind but had only ever held two at a time. It currently held two. Ayumi rubbed her cheek lightly against Naruto's bare chest.

"Three more weeks." He told her silently. They'd issued the challenge to Tsunade a week ago. Naruto was going to tell her everything regardless of if she found them or not but it would be interesting to see if the Anbu could take him, If they found him that was

"I know. I don't care right now though." She tilted her head a little and kissed his chest. "I'm perfectly happy not moving till then." She was extremely comfortable where she was.

Sighing, Naruto returned to tracing small circles on her naked back with his finger tips. When he first picked up the habit she'd push against him and giggle, telling him to stop. He'd enjoyed the reaction and continued.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes, Yu-Chan?" he responded, looking down at her.

"Hinata will be looking for you if she catches wind of Kyuubi, well, not being Kyuubi."

He raised his eyebrows trying to look surprised. He'd opened his mind to her so he'd guessed that she'd look around in it but he hadn't expected her to bring up Hinata. The girl was probably one of the few people he'd seen in a different light while he was in Konoha. Sakura had been great looking, but her temper had set him off her once they'd been placed in team seven. Hinata began to stand out after that and Ayumi had found that time in his head.

"I suppose she will." He agreed, "I'll just have to,"

"shut up Naruto." Ayumi said as she shrugged off his arm and rolled onto him. She braced herself up on her hands, her elbows digging into Naruto's chest as a base. It kinda hurt but he shrugged it off. The room was slowly becoming red as it was and torn skin hurt more than a little soreness. "You still want her?"

"Um…" how did you respond to that? It wasn't an average question by any means and it felt weird to answer. He was sleeping with Ayumi. It was more than sex, something that both tried to hide in the depths of the minds so the other couldn't find, and she seemed so easy going about him wanting someone else.

"So that's a yes." She muttered before grinning. "That'll be fun." She rolled off of him and jumped off the bed. "You're unfamiliar with certain views on life Naruto." She said as she walked to the dresser, intent on getting dressed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Propping himself up to look at her.

"A lot of demon's consider human's mentally backwards." She started. "As animals they have the urge to fuck. Mate, if you want to get scientific. Human's are one of the few species on earth that resist that natural urge and enter single partner relationships, planning to be happy with one partner the rest of their lives. Luckily, some human's are capable of this." She pulled out pants and turned back to face him. "You aren't human anymore Naruto and demon's have a much stronger need to mate.

"I'm tied to you still and your only source of sexual release and eventually it won't be enough."

"and you know this from experience?" Naruto asked, slightly amused by her lecture.

"Yes." She responded immediately. "I've never been in a anything like this us before. I've simply traveled around sating my sexual desires whenever they arose. The word orgy isn't unknown to me." Naruto was about to say something but she stopped him. "I'm not going to sleep around on you. I'm tied to you." The seal wasn't keeping her there. Naruto knew that. It didn't stop her from having sex with whoever. "But I'm only a half demon know. My urges are considerably less than yours will be when you fully mature and I promise you by that time I won't be able to keep up with you."

"So you're telling me to find other partners?" he asked when she turned back to find a shirt.

"I'm not telling you go find the hottest thing out there and fuck it." She deadpanned, "I'm simply saying that having Hinata with us wouldn't be horrible. She seems a likeable person. Should you inform her of your standings and she still wants you the way she seemed to when you were younger I wouldn't be opposed to her joining us.

He stared at her as she finished dressing and walked back over to the bed. "Think of it like this." She said, crawling over to him. "you care about me, you care about her, and we both care about you. I do at least." She admitted. "and I'm fairly sure your Hinata still harbors emotions for you. Everyone would be happy if you simply accept this."

She knew he was having trouble with the idea. He'd lived his entire life seeing a relationship as a two person thing and he'd never stopped to think about what would happen if he cared about more than one person. It was a dilemma when she'd first mentioned it but she'd fixed the problem in the same conversation and as much as he might of thought about it, she was right. He did care about both of them.

"It's a bit more sentimental than usual, but I do care about you Yu. So thank you." He reached forward, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

'No thanks needed Naruto-kun.'

(Two weeks later.)

"Hello." He said as he walked into the large living room. He'd been sitting around doing pretty much nothing for weeks. Even with the lack of action Naruto could feel the effects of his change. Ayumi had been wrong about several things. One, he didn't have a third of her Chakra he had a ninth of it. They'd discovered this when he grew a second tail. He currently had six that laid still, next to him. Second, Naruto could channel his Chakra to Ayumi. She was a half Demon so she couldn't hold all of it but he'd managed to give her three tails worth without damaging her.

"Hi." She responded before quietly, flipping the next page of the book she'd found. "Where were you? I thought you said you'd only be a minute." She didn't really mind his disappearance, the book was particularly enthralling but it left the nagging question of what was taking him so long.

"I was working on something outside." He answered before picking her up off the couch she'd been laying on.

"Hey!" she yelled, surprised. "What the hell, I'm reading." Naruto simply carried her back outside and onto the small training field. He set her down and began to walk across the field. He looked back to see her tapping her foot impatiently He book closed, her thumb holding the page.

"Okay, I'm working on something and I need you to help me with it. It's good and all but I need to see how it will fair against an attack.

"so you want me to attack you?" Before he could respond she yelled, **"****Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (****Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Taking a deep breath, Ayumi fired the fireball at him. Naruto's eyes widened at the small ball of flame. It was half the size of what he remembered Sasuke's attack being but it was blue fire. Much hotter than Sasuke's, thus more dangerous. He responded immediately, throwing his hands up and summoning his technique.

Four miniature tornadoes, each about three meter's tall, flared around him.

The fire ball slammed into one of the tornadoes and was wisped out of existence. The tornadoes kept spinning like nothing had happened at all. Naruto grined like a madman at the success of his new Jutsu. It didn't require any seals only enough Chakra and enough control over the element.

**Flashback-**

"_Okay, I want to see what your main affinity is. All demons can use all the elements proficiently but each has a main element that they were best at. Mine was fire. I could manipulate it to do anything at all. Well almost anything. You've gained my Chakra so I'm guessing your main element is going to be fire too but you never know."_

_Naruto was expecting her to pull out a card. He'd heard of how one learned their elemental affinity but he'd never actually seen it done before. Ayumi didn't care much for the card method. Pulling him to her, Ayumi kissed him. 'Channel some of your Chakra into me through your lips.' She commanded. Naruto did so immediately. Ayumi now knew what his elemental affinity was but she didn't want to stop kissing him_

_She sighed as she pulled away from him. "Your affinity is wind not fire. It's kind of surprising since wind is weakest against fire but the weakness shouldn't matter much. The only ones you have to worry about are other Demons and the summons. The Demons have been on relatively good terms lately but most of us have been sealed too. Me, Shukaku, and the Nanabi were the only ones left when I was sealed. Shukaku is in that Gaara kid so I don't think you have much to worry about and Nanabi rarely interacts with people other than to sate his more primal desires_

**Flashback End-**

"Good job." Ayumi said, slightly disappointed it'd worked. "Can I do one more test to see how strong your shield really is?" she asked hopefully. Her skills were growing as well. Not nearly as fast as Naruto's but quite quickly. She was near high-Jonin level. Her Hanyou state helped greatly.

Naruto thought for a moment. The tornadoes could block a pretty powerful attack from its natural opposite. That's all he really wanted to know but he'd heard the small excitement in her voice as she asked. That probably meant that she wanted to kill him for pulling her away from her book but he was fine with having her fun. "Sure. Just don't overdo it. You may know a lot of Jutsu but I have the Nine-tailed Chakra. Don't overexert yourself. "

Ayumi smiled calmly at the statement. Naruto wasn't the best with words but she'd gotten what he meant. 'Don't kill yourself' that's all he asked. She went through the hand seals quickly. **"****Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto (****Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon****)!" **A tornado formed in the sky above the mansion.

Naruto saw the attack coming down directly over him. His tornadoes were larger than him but nothing compared to the attack that was coming at him. "Um… Ayumi." He knew that his technique was using a little more than half a tail worth of Chakra but there were human attacks that could defeat a Demon. Naruto defeated Shukaku, granted that he did it with the help of a Summon, he still beat it. He pumped more Chakra into his Jutsu hopping that it would make it stronger, the tornadoes grew immediately. There wasn't any gust to show that they grew or even that they were there only the noise they created. The tornadoes slammed into each other, Four to one. Naruto stood in the center of all of them. It looked like a war raging above him. "Ayumi!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine." She said flatly." All the tornado's vanished when she let hers go.

"Thanks. I wasn't really expecting that but thanks. I'm surprised that I had to push more chakra into it though. ." He met her halfway and dropped his weight on her. Not expecting the sudden weight Ayumi fell to the ground. "You should have told me that you were going to do something like that. That jutsu is only meant for shots not constant attacks." He picked himself up slightly so he could see her completely.

She smiled at him. He did it every now and then to mess around. Naruto was Naruto and he was always going to be somewhat hyperactive. Ayumi couldn't and wasn't going to try to change that. She was just glad that he'd controlled it like she'd asked. "I wanted to help you." she whined, "you said okay and you didn't die."

"It's fine." He said, "I think you might have blown or cover though." The tornado's had been rather large nearly impossible to miss. Only a blind person could miss it. They'd been hiding for three weeks and not a single person had even set eyes on the Namikaze estate. If they had then they hadn't told anyone where they were. "Are we going to move or are we really going to just wait and see if they show up."

She pushed lightly on his chest, telling him to move. Obeying immediately Naruto stood up. "We told Tsunade that we wouldn't do anything but wait to be found so I say that we just wait. Besides, with all the seals your father put on this place anyone who saw that little display might just think one of them went off."

"Okay. If we're not leaving then why did we stand up, I was quiet comfortable." She smiled as she turned away from him and walked back to the house, visibly swaying her hips. Naruto didn't have to look into her mind to know to follow her. He jogged after her as quickly as he could without actually running. He entered the house right behind her only to find an empty room. 'Where'd you go? I can't feel you anywhere.'

'Find me. Hurry up too. I'm waiting.' Her voice echoed throughout his mind. It only served to entice him more. Naruto created fifteen clones and sent them all to different parts of the house. Ayumi was good at hiding if she really didn't want to get found. He knew that she wanted to be found.

'When I find you..." he left the sentence hanging. The room would be a bloody mess again but everything but the sheets could stand it. Naruto wasn't the only one who liked the contact that they shared. He wandered the mansion slowly, in no real rush. She was going to wait since she knew he was going to show up. The hallways were familiar to him. He hadn't really expected the house to feel so much like a home but then again he never expected to be a Demon.

He felt a clone dispel giving him the location of Ayumi.

The sound of someone knocking on the door caught him off guard. Naruto wanted to go to Ayumi but if they had been found then they had to go to Tsunade.

'I told you someone would see that.' He told her.

'Not my fault. You're the one who wanted me to test your jutsu. I guess I didn't have to take it that far but I think it was worth it. Hmm… it doesn't matter that much. You've got six tails and you're even stronger than you were when we got here.' Ayumi got off the master bed in their bedroom, sighing to herself. She grabbed a robe of one of the stands in the bathroom to cover herself. She'd wanted to surprise Naruto. 'Right as were about to have fun they have to show up.' she complained to herself.

'It's your fault so stop complaining.' Naruto pulled his mask over his face to hide the whisker marks as he opened the door.

"Hello. The Hyuga clan w-would like to welcome..." she couldn't finish. The man before her was intimidating. She'd seen men that were huge before. Their muscles were bigger than she was but this man… his very presence was making her shake. "The h-head of the Hyuga c-c-lan requests yo-our presence at the Hyuga compound." She was trying hard to keep her voice in check but it was extremely difficult.

Dark blue hair, clear violet eyes, uncontrollable stutter. "Hinata?" Ayumi was by his side in an instant. Her robe was only half closed revealing most of her upper half. Hinata turned crimson red at the sight. "Are you Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked. He was sure that it was but he had to be sure. The girl in front of him nodded but said nothing. "Ayumi." he looked to Ayumi for some sort of guidance.

'I can't help you here Naruto. If you really care about her then I suggest you tell her who you are and hope she accepts you.' Ayumi mentally told him. She smiled at Hinata, "Please come in for a moment. I'm interested in knowing why a clan like the Hyuga wants us." Ayumi turned and walked away from the door. "Show her to the living room. I'm getting dressed."

Hesitating slightly Naruto moved aside to let Hinata in. He slowly walked down the hall to the living room. He didn't know what to say to her. With Ayumi there wasn't any hesitation because if he didn't say it aloud then she'd get it from his head. Hinata couldn't read his mind and there were some things that humans couldn't understand. He could already feel himself becoming aroused just by being near her. There wasn't any way that she would understand that.

"Sit anywhere." He said as he dropped himself on the couch Ayumi'd been on early. Hinata sat down in a recliner across from the couch. The room was open with a large glass door that lead to the training field in the back yard. The walls here painted a light blue with what looked like waves into the blue. Naruto propped his legs up on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. "Now then, Hyuga-sama, what does you clan want with me and my partner?" he asked.

"Please just c-all me Hin-ata." She said quietly. She stared at the man in front of her. Intimidating was an understatement. She tried to make herself smaller by ducking her head into her jacket. She didn't want to be here. The Namikaze estate was the last place anyone wanted to be. There were traps and destructive seals everywhere. She'd barely made it past them just getting to the door. Her Byakugan was the only thing that kept her from being killed.

"Okay Hinata. Now please tell me what the Hyuga clan needs?" Naruto didn't want to sound rude but he wanted to know why the Hyuga wanted.

"My clan greatly respected the Fourth. We notice when his home is entered and my father tends to take note when someone enters without setting off any of the various seals that were set to protect this place. If someone can bypass the seals without actually removing them then we want to know how they did, who they are, and if they're allies of Konoha of if they're enemies." She said flawlessly. As shy as she was she wouldn't mess up a simple task like this one. Her father already looked down on her and screwing up simple tasks would make him think even less of her. "I have been asked to learn who you are, what you want, and if you are an enemy."

Naruto looked slightly amused. The Hyuga knew that they were there and they hadn't gone to the Hokage yet.

He was slightly annoyed with Hiashi Hyuga. The man had sent his own daughter and heir to check on a possible enemy. If Naruto had been an enemy then he could just kill her or use her to threaten Konoha. It was stupid too. He sent an unsealed Hyuga to check him. If she died then her eyes would be his for the taking. He didn't have much respect for the Hyuga clan but sending her to him like this angered him. "You've heard about our meeting with the Hokage, correct?" she nodded, "Then you know that me and Ayumi threatened Konoha."

Hinata's eyes widened. Tsunade had informed the village of the conversation with the intruders. She'd told everyone to report directly to her if they saw them. She hadn't told anyone what the conversation consisted of. Her clan arrogantly believed that if the intruders were friendly then they could become allies of Hyuga. She knew that her father thought of the clan before all else but even she knew that what the Hokage says is priority. "No, nobody was informed about what was said. We were simply told to find you and if possible bring you to her."

"Hmm." He got an evil grin on his face that Hinata couldn't see. Hinata had yet to mention his tails that he let sway freely against the couch. "We aren't going to attack Konoha or anyone in it but at the moment we aren't allies. We're here because this is my home and I want to protect it. I'm sure you've noticed, since not much can escape the sight of the Hyuga, that I'm not exactly human." He brought one of his tails in front of him. "Me and my partner, Ayumi, acted the way we did because of old bonds. The Hokage should be able to protect her village if it is threatened. We made our threat to see if Tsunade is still the same person that I remember and I just love messing with her. When and if she learns who we are then she'll understand why we did it. I…"

"Who are you?" Hinata uncharacteristically asked. She didn't normally interrupt people but the man in front of her seemed familiar to her. Sure he scared the shit out of her but she felt like she knew who he was.

"Promise you won't run." Naruto said his tone slightly darker than before.

Hinata didn't like his tone but not only did she want to know who he was but her father had sent her here to find out who he was. "I p…promise."

"You're in the presence of the new Kitsune no Kyuubi." Ayumi said from behind Hinata.

Naruto didn't mind that Ayumi had told her who he was he just wished that she'd done it in a more subtle way. Naruto motioned for Ayumi to come to him. She appeared on the couch next to him in an instant. "And I'm the former Kitsune no Kyuubi, call me Ayumi." Hinata almost laughed. Everyone in the Hyuga clan knew the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside Naruto. Her father thought such knowledge would serve as a way to keep the children from interacting with Naruto. It only served to make her see Naruto as a guardian though.

"Hinata, I understand if you don't believe her. I don't currently have all of my power. I've only got six tails when I should be at nine. By the end of next week though, if Ayumi's correct, I will be at my best. Ayumi was also correct in telling you who she was. I gained my power from her because I was dying. She gave me her word that she wouldn't kill me or trick me while the process was taking place. I… I'd be dead without her. I owe her my life. I don't exactly like owing people anything so I… gave her a gift that no one but me could give." He hesitated for a moment. He was about to tell her who he was. He didn't want her to hate him like so many others would when they learned his name but telling her who he was the only way to get rid of her pain.

"What… what was it?" Hinata asked. She was still skeptical but all her energy was being spent trying not to shake.

Naruto took a deep breath before answering, "I gave her a type of freedom from the seal that she was held in."

Hinata practically stopped breathing. 'He killed Naruto-kun. He got rid of Naruto to free that bitch. He couldn't have killed him so simply. Naruto-kun wouldn't die that easily, he's always been one of the strongest people around.' She clenched her fists to contain her anger. Even if they'd been lying about being Kyuubi they'd crossed the line.

Naruto saw the display of anger and could practically feel the killer intent leaking off of her. Doing the only thing he could do to calm her he pulled down his mask, revealing his whisker marks. "She gave me my life and the power to keep those close to me safe. Freeing her was the only way I could think of to properly show my gratitude." He rubbed the back of head sheepishly hoping that she would recognize who he was.

'I should be mentioned.' Ayumi told him, 'I know this is difficult for you but she needs to know about our current relationship. She'll think you're just leading her on if you start a relationship with her and she finds out about it later.'

Hinata's anger disappeared as soon as she saw his face. He looked like an Inuzuka with his teeth. She recognized the whiskers though. Naruto was the only person she'd ever know that had whisker marks on his face. "Nar…u…to." She whispered. Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you're conversation." Ayumi said as she shifted closer to Naruto. "There are things we need to discus. First and foremost is Naruto's current position. He is a Demon. I gave him all of my power and in turn he's taken my old job. I was the leader of the Bijuu. Naruto is now their king and I'm his mentor." She looked at Naruto. "You want this girl, right?"

Hinata turned red instantly. She honestly didn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto was back and he was king of the Bijuu. She could accept those things if they could prove them. The man in front of her didn't look human but that didn't mean that he wasn't. There were many people in the world that looked like monsters but were completely normal. That wasn't what she was worried about though. He wanted her? There was no way that she heard that.

'yes, I want her but you can't just say it. I still hold some of the customs that humans do and I won't just go all out and say that. I want her to get to know me first. I know she followed me, liked me, but I don't know anything about her. I need to spend time with her before I say something like that.' Naruto explained. Ayumi was a full Demon for most of her life and it was understandable that she didn't understand human relationships but he needed her to understand this.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Ayumi lied, "I meant that he…um…" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She didn't have a clue what she was saying and he was going to help her a little.

"Ayumi just means that I want you to hang out around the compound. You know who we are now and that poses a problem to us so unfortunately we're going to have to keep you here until next week." Hinata's face seemed to get an even darker shade of red as he continued, "I haven't really got to see any of my friends since I got back so it'll be nice to have someone around besides my Yu-Chan." Ayumi smacked him on his arm. Hinata lost all the enthusiasm she'd had about him being back. She hadn't showed it but as he was talking she was becoming more and more excited about spending time with him. He'd crushed that excitement with two simple words 'my Yu-Chan.' The women next to him was beautiful, Hinata couldn't argue that, but she just didn't fit with her Naruto. Hinata was on the verge of tears when Ayumi spoke.

"You shouldn't cry child." She looked at Naruto, 'you've got three seconds to explain this whole thing to her before I start making out with you and crush her emotionally' she really didn't plan on doing that but she would make Naruto tell the poor girl what the situation was before she made assumptions. Ayumi just hoped that Hinata would be as accepting of a three way relationship as she was. Naruto would be destroyed if she made him chose between the two of them.

"Why shouldn't I cry?" Hinata asked loudly. She'd uncorked years of bottled up emotions and was letting them all fly loose. She didn't care if Naruto knew right now she just wanted to cry and disappear. "I…I love him." She said quietly. Ayumi was a little amused at how the girl had gone from screaming to whispering in seconds. Naruto on the other hand felt horrible. He'd ignored her for a good portion of their academy years and for a little while even after. He'd got to show her a little bit of his emotion right before the Chunin but he'd disguised it and she'd been none the wiser. Now… now he had no choice but to tell her everything. How? That was the question.

'Tick tock Naruto.' Ayumi chimed.

'How?' there wasn't an answer. This was for him to do. He only hoped that Hinata would accept him. "I'm…with…Ayumi." Naruto said slowly. Hinata let her tears flow freely now. "But I…Ayumi could me and Hinata talk alone for a little while. I know you'll hear it but could you please?" Ayumi smiled at him and nodded. She knew that her presence wasn't helping Hinata at all even if it was comforting Naruto. She left the room and listened to the conversation through the mental link. "Hinata." He said quietly.

"Why?" she asked. She desperately wanted to know, "what does she have that makes her special?" she asked between sobs.

"She's been with me my entire life. I can't even begin to count the number of times she saved me. Our relationship became strained when we first met. I only saw a Demon who had made my life hell and she only made threats. I know now that she was trying to make me hate her so that something like we have now could never happen."

"Which is?" she shot back.

Naruto hesitated, not sure what to name what he had between Ayumi. "Complicated." He settled on. "But it doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you as well."

Hinata sat quietly. She was still crying but it had slowed considerably. Neither said anything. Hinata couldn't think of anything that she could say at the moment. Naruto had feelings for her. Had there been better circumstances then she would have been ecstatic. She'd been waiting for years for him to return and now that he had he tells her he still cares for her. Naruto couldn't say anything for the simple reason of giving her a moment to think. Everything that he thought of would only make the situation worse.

"Do you love her?" Hinata asked flawlessly, a rare moment of courage.

"N – I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you having this conversation with me?"

Naruto expected her to break down but she hadn't. Hinata hadn't stuttered. She hadn't said much yet but she'd said it perfectly. He didn't have to think about the answer to her question though. He knew why he was having this conversation. It wasn't a conversation he'd planned on having so soon but it was going to happen sooner or later. "I care about you." he said simply. It wasn't enough of course but what else could he say. Ayumi was the only women he had any experience with and their relationship wasn't exactly normal.

'I don't know what to do. Isn't this what I wanted? I thought I wanted Naruto to say those words to me.' She sat motionlessly. The rise and fall of her chest being the only thing that showed she was still alive. Her mind was working faster than she thought it could. Naruto was in front of her, _alive_. He'd just confessed to her too. She would have thought the entire day to be a dream if it didn't hurt so much. Hinata loved him and he was with someone else. 'I can't make him choose between me and her. He said it himself, he owes her his life. Naruto would never go back on his word and that was basically what his debt was. He said it was more than that too.' she just couldn't come to a conclusion. Ayumi was a part of him yet he'd said that Hinata was too. None of her thoughts could be processed into coherent words.

"I can leave you alone for a little while if you need to think. Regardless of you decision you'll be staying here for the next week. After that where you go is up to you." Naruto said as he got up to leave the room.

'He's leaving.' Was all she though. Without thinking she launched from her seat, trying to get to him. Hinata latched onto his arm. "I-I-It's… I…We." She still couldn't make coherent words. She needed to say something and she needed to say it now. Summoning all the courage she had she almost yelled, "you'd be willing to take me with Ayumi!"

Naruto was expecting an outburst but not like that. It was a pleasant surprise, "No I wouldn't." Hinata dropped her head, her grip on his arm weakening a little.

He slipped his arm under hers and pulled her up to full height. "I could never take you with her. I need you both. You would never be _with _her in the way you suggest. You would be with her as much as you're with me. Ayumi said that she would willing to become close to you so that you feel a little more comfortable with her. I don't want you to give me an answer to my… well, you know what I'm asking. I don't want an answer till you've taken a chance to get to know her. Is that okay?"

She hadn't looked back up at him yet. Quietly she was going over her options. She refused to be second best and Naruto had basically said that he saw them as equals. She couldn't believe she was actually about to agree to this situation but Naruto had been the only one she had wanted for as long as she remembered. She wanted him to be complete. Hinata couldn't feel complete without Naruto and if Ayumi was a part of him then she would accept her. "If I-I'm here for the next w-week then I'll gladly g-get to know her." Hinata said. She looked up to see his eyes. She put the most sincere smile she could muster on her face. If Ayumi was to be a part of her life then she would try. She'd try for Naruto.


End file.
